Beast Boy Leavin!
by Spidersense
Summary: Based on the new showalso based on the last episode of Even StevensBeast Boy is leaving and Raven writes him a love letter but NOW SHE NEEDS TO GET IT BACK!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Even Stevens....BUT A GUY CAN DREAM, CAN'T HE?! *erm* Anyway! My story!  
  
Beast Boy Leavin'?! Beast Boy just got off the phone. He didn't look very happy. The call was sad and it was about his ex-girlfriend from the circus. She had an illness and she was going to die in 3 months. Beast Boy still was friends with her when he left his second family at the circus to join the titans.  
  
Cyborg was bored. Robin asked him to be easy on Starfire in video games because she was new(and because Robin liked Starfire). He let her hit his character with a bat, but she still missed. "You are a very difficult adversary!" said Starfire. Raven was on the couch reading a book. She was worried about Beast Boy. He had been on the phone for a while. When Beast Boy came out, he had to announce something. "You guys? I have an announcement to make." Said Beast Boy. They all stopped and listened. "I..I have to move back in with the Maximum Animals Circus." Everyone was shocked and Raven almost fell over. "They were my second family, and I have to be there for one of my best friends..and, I don't think I can come back to the group." He looked at Raven, who was standing still. ".I'm sorry.." Then, Beast Boy went into his room to pack, on the verge of tears..  
  
Ummm, yeah can I get some reviews!!! 


	2. Feelings never told

Chapter2 - The Feelings never told.  
  
As Beast Boy was packing, the rest of the group was trying to process this. "How very sad that he is leaving and I never ever got to initiate this 'group hug' I'm always hearing about!" said Starfire. "We have to be there for Beast Boy and his decision!" said Robin. "Yeah, I'm gonna go buy him a present and a Farewell Cake." Said Cyborg. They all left the room for their reasons.  
  
Everyone except Raven, that is. She was still standing still. When everyone left, the couch exploded and she walked back into her room. Inside, she did something she never did before. She cried out loud. She cried so loud Robin heard. He opened the door to the room and asked, "Raven, are you crying?" She glared at him with piercing red eyes and said in a deep voice, "Go away.." Robin backed away from the door and ran away quickly.  
  
Raven just had to confess her feelings. Her longing to be more than just a friend to Beast Boy, her longing to hold him, she wanted to let him know that she loved him. But how would she do this? She had an idea. She took a video camera from the storage room. She noticed another one was missing, but she didn't think about it. She took the camera and started taping herself. This tape was for Beast Boy.  
  
She was talking to the camera. "Hi. Beast Boy, umm.this is Raven.. I just wanted to share with you, some emotions. If you're watching this, you must be at the circus, with your family. Look, I just wanted to say thins to you. I remember the first time we met. You were trying to impress the gang at the calling of superheroes. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were the only ones there. To impress them, you changed into a panther. You ran fast, but Cyborg tripped you. I was watching from afar, having not introduced myself. When you tumbled into your human form, you ran into me and fell down. *chuckles* You had this goofy smile and you said, 'H-h-h-hi...I'm B-b-b-beast Boy.' Look, the only reason I wanted to give you this was because I didn't want the last thing we talked about some goofy joke of yours. I love you Beast Boy."  
  
And with that, she turned off the camera.  
  
Can I get some more reviews?! 


	3. A Farewell?

Chapter 3 -A Farewell? Disclaimer: btw, I changed the letter to a video. OKAY?!  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" yelled Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg after dinner with a cake and balloons. It was a farewell party. The cake said "Goodbye Beast Bo" there was a smudge on the Y because of a certain Cyborg. "WOW! Thank you all!!!!" said Beast Boy. "But, um.. I'm not leaving."  
  
"OOOOOHHH!!!! I'm going to miss you so much!!!!" yelled Starfire hugging him. "I just wanted to hug before you-YOU'RE NOT LEAVING?!" asked Starfire. The others were just as shocked. "Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you. You see..  
  
"I literally flew into the circus, my so called ", and he lifted his hands to make quotes, " 'Second-Family' but it seemed that they were plotting this! Mina is not dying, they aren't mourning, and they aren't my family!!!! I'm sorry I ever thought of leaving. You guys are my family. I could never change that. Now I know. Robin's my brother, Cyborg's my best friend, Starfire's my sister, and Raven-" he looked at her and she looked at him, "Raven's my friend, too." They all smiled. "I'm not crying.*sniff*." said Cyborg, tearing up.  
  
That night Raven smiled at a picture of her and Beast Boy. She remembered the day when he dragged her in the little sticker booth, she unwillingly yet secretly wanted to go take the pics. She cried again at the picture. She though, 'How is it possible that he makes me cry when nothing else can.' Robin peered in the room and asked, " Are you-" "I'm not crying." she said with the eyes and the voice. Robin ran before she finished. Raven was glad that Beast Boy was staying.  
  
Suddenly, she gasped and remembered that she already snuck the tape into Beast Boy's moving box!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, can I get s'more? This fic will be short, maybe four more chapters, max. 


	4. Operation: Get the tape!

Chapter4 - Operation: Get the Tape!  
  
Raven was outside Beast Boy's room. He was playing gamestation in the den with Cyborg. Raven used her powers to open the boxes. She didn't want to enter the room, because it was filthy. He already started unpacking, and apparently he packed and unpacked the filth.  
  
'What a disgusting room! If he wasn't so....caring.....nice.....beautiful.....and my heart, I wouldn't even be near his room!' Raven saw the tape and mentally lifted it, but she accidentally dropped it when she heard footsteps. 'DAMN IT!' she thought.  
  
Robin was the one walking down the hall. Raven looked into the room and she couldn't see where she dropped the tape. She knew that she had to get it back, so she pulled Robin into Beast Boy's room. "Raven?! What are you- ooohhhhh! I never knew you felt that way! But I only have feelings fo-" Raven interrupted him, "This isn't about YOU, you little...it's about...a tape that accidentally fell into Beast Boy's room because you surprised me!" she said in an angry tone. "But how did I ma-" Raven pulled him up to her face and said , "You will get it back.." She said with the eyes and the voice. "..okay!" he said in a high squeaky voice.  
  
Robin had put on his suction cups and was climbing the ceiling. He harnessed a wire to himself and the ceiling when he saw the tape, and he was lowering himself, humming the Mission: Impossible theme. He almost had it when, Raven yelled, "Robin! Beast Boy is coming!" she mentally grabbed the tape and left Robin there. Then, Robin's harness broke and he fell into a giant pile of filthy clothes. Beast Boy went inside and couldn't even see Robin. "Here's the player's guide!" he said and walked out.  
  
Raven had the tape and thought that the mission was successful. Little did she know, that it was the wrong tape.  
  
* * * I could use some more reviews! There's only one more chapter!!!!! 


	5. More Feelings

Chapter 5 -More feelings  
  
Disclaimer: Wonderful? Beautiful? Favorite? Ooooohhh!!!!! That's so nice of you! Thank you all! This is the second to last chapter. The last chapter is just going to be kinda funny. You know what's funny? This is my first fic on this site! You've all given me confidence. Now, on with the story!  
  
Raven went inside her room. She was glad that Beast Boy had not seen the tape. She wasn't ready to confess her feelings. She knew that Beast Boy would reject her. She went in and looked at the tape. It had the word "Raven" on it. She then realized this wasn't the tape!  
  
Raven put the tape inside the VCR. Also, Beast Boy went into his room and he saw a tape. It had the words "Beast Boy" on it. He also put it into the VCR at the same time. Raven watched as Beast Boy came on the screen.  
  
"Hi, ummm, Raven? This is well, me. If you're watching this, I'm at the circus with my family. I, uhhh, just made this tape to confess some, uhh, feelings. I remember when we met. *chuckle* I was trying to impress Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. I turned into a panther. I ran so fast and tripped on Cyborg. I'm pretty sure he meant to. Anyway, I tripped and tumbled into you. You looked at me with those pretty eyes. Look, I just wanted to tell you these feelings because I didn't want the last thing we talked about a cheesy joke of mine. I love you Raven."  
  
Watching this, Raven cried. Beast Boy had the same feelings for her. Beast Boy also had been watching the movie Raven made. 'I can't believe she had the same feelings' he thought.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy walked out of their rooms and bumped into each other. "Um, hi." said Beast Boy. ".hi.." said Raven. They then had an awkward silence.  
  
"So...did you hear the one about the cat and the rabbi?" asked Beast Boy. Raven just smiled and she walked away with him and said, "No..please tell me."  
  
They walked down the hall holding hands as they both smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
I hope you liked it! 


	6. The end, yet the beginning

Chapter 6 -The end, yet the beginning  
  
Disclaimer: This is just a sort of silly chapter. This chapter sort of rolls into the sequel. (A sequel, yes, but it just won't really focus on Raven and Beast Boy, because there are no more secrets!!!!)  
  
Beast Boy and Raven sat on the couch watching Even Stevens(the episode where Louis needs the tape that confesses his feelings, the episode this fic focuses). They were holding hands. "Raven?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes." She said, getting back into her normal, dark character. "I just wanted to say, you're more than a friend to me. I care about you." He said confidently, knowing that she cared about him, too. "I know." Raven said, cool and calm, knowing already that he cared. He just stared at her, and she looked at him. They got closer and closer, and they bent over and kissed for about two seconds, but then Starfire came in singing. "Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight! Lead me out on the moonlit floor! Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance! The silver moon's sparkling.so kiss me!"  
  
??????????????-????????????????????????-???- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? -??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???-?????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????+????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????-??+?????????????????????????????????  
  
*** Disclaimer: Tune in for the sequel! But this part is done! Review please! 


End file.
